


Not Driving Anymore

by trekkiepirate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Car Sex, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post with this exchange: "I'd kiss you right now if you weren't driving." "*pulls car over* Not driving anymore." HOW WINCEST IT THAT? Very and this is my response to it as a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Driving Anymore

For the most part, the road is a sacred place. With the highway rumbling under the Impala's tires Sam and Dean grew up, became men, became heroes. They respect the roads that cross America like veins on the back of a hand. Sam and Dean wait until they return to the motel they're staying in, the house they're squatting in or, more recently, the Men of Letters Bunker they inherited from their grandfather, before they give in to temptation.

Most of the time.

Occasionally, Sam or Dean or both will be too high on adrenaline and 'oh god oh god, I need to make sure you're still alive and safe oh god oh god' to bother waiting. The Impala's seen her share of frenzied lovemaking and keeps their secrets as safe as she keeps their bodies. But the boys try to be good, usually holding off on sex until they're within four walls and a roof that doesn't have wheels.

But not tonight. The easy salt and burn was tinged with a hint of nostalgia. It had been in the same city they'd lived in the first time they kissed; they were even staying in the same motel (the same room had been taken, but as they all looked alike, it mattered less). They'd spent the afternoon in bed, reliving the week their Dad had left them there and they'd made out for hours every day after school.

Dean expected much of the same once they got back to the motel, but his little brother had other ideas.

Sam leaned over and whispered in Dean's ear. “If you weren't driving right now, I'd kiss you senseless.”

Dean's breath caught. He swerved to the side of the road and braked so hard the Impala protested with a squeal. “Not driving anymore.” He turned to his brother with a smirk at his own cleverness.

The younger man shook his head in exasperated fondness. “Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean countered.

Both men realized in the same instant how long it had been since they had last used the nicknames with each other.

“Dean,” Sam began.

The older man shook his head. “Don't,” he undid his seat belt and leaned over to kiss Sam. “Just don't.”

Sam acquiesced, knowing there wasn't anything he could say that would make all the time they spent at odds with each other better or rewrite their past. He hummed against Dean's lips, running his tongue over the soft fullness of them until Dean granted him entrance. The kiss got more heated and the two brothers didn't pull apart until oxygen became an annoying necessity.

Dean went immediately to Sam's neck, sucking down to the juncture between his throat and shoulder.

“God, Dean,” Sam moaned, “gonna... won't be able to cover that.”

“Don't want you to,” Dean breathed out against Sam's skin. “Want everyone to know you're taken and by who.”

Sam grinned. “Whom.”

Dean chuckled, breath heating the wet mark. “Geek boy.” He fastened his teeth onto the bruise he'd been sucking and bit down harder and harder until...

Sam arched up into his brother. He hissed through his teeth and grabbed the back of Dean's head.

His brother ducked out of Sam's grasp. “Backseat,” he growled.

Sam was up and into the backseat before Dean even got his door open enough to get out of. The older man sauntered, swinging his hips as he took the two steps required to get to the car door. “Show off,” Sam commented as soon as Dean closed the car door behind him.

“If you got it,” Dean said, stripping his over shirt off, “flaunt it, baby boy.”

A shiver ran through Sam's body and he pulled both of his shirts off at once before reaching out to help Dean peel his t-shirt off as well. Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean, pulling his brother on top of him as he slid himself down to lay out on the seat.

Dean smiled at Sam, reaching down to undo their jean buttons and pull down the zippers. “Lift up, Sammy,” he instructed, pulling his brothers pants and underwear off at once, before divesting himself of his own. Dean moved forward, covering his brother like a living blanket, keeping the slight autumn chill away from their overheated bodies.

“Dean,” Sam said, that one word telling the older man everything he needed to know.

His brother ducked for the jeans on the floor of the car.

“Left pocket,” Sam nodded at his pair.

“That's my boy,” Dean cooed, as he picked up his own jeans and grabbed a small bottle of lube from the left pocket.

Sam laughed to see it. “Great minds,” he said, mouth tracing Dean's bicep where his brother had it balanced between Sam and the seat back. “Mmm,” he bit lightly at the muscle, “god I love your arms.”

Dean sat back on his haunches and slicked his fingers, two tracing around Sam's entrance before slipping in.

The younger man groaned, arching his back and pushing his hips down, trying to get the fingers deeper. “C'mon, Dean, I can take it.”

“I know you can, Sammy,” Dean praised, “still nice and stretched from a couple hours ago, huh? God, you're still slick with my cum from last time.”

The dirty talk got Sam almost as hot as Dean's ministrations did. “C'mon, give it to me.”

Dean smiled, leaning forward to kiss Sam. “Bossy bottom,” he whispered into Sam's mouth even as he added a third finger and pushed deeper into his brother, stretching him ready.

Sam whined high in his throat and Dean knew he'd hit the sweet spot. “There?” Dean asked, even though he knew the answer before Sam nodded.

The younger man's arms shot up and clutched at Dean's back as he lifted his legs to wrap around the older man's waist. “Dean,” the name was a plea.

Dean nodded, extracting his fingers and spreading the rest of the lube onto his cock, hissing as he stroked himself. He lined himself up to Sam's entrance and looked into the younger man's eyes. When they first started this, years ago, Dean would ask Sam if he was okay a dozen times as he went, but now he could read the answer in Sam's face, his lips parted and eyes locked onto Dean's.

When Dean pushed in, he entered Sam in one smooth thrust, and relished the sweet moan that fell from Sam's lips. Finding the rhythm he knew Sam liked best, Dean leaned down to taste the sounds Sam was making, the way he was mumbling nonsense into his brother's mouth.

“That's right, baby boy,” Dean said, relishing the shiver that wracked Sam's body at the nickname, “you feel so fucking good, Sammy. Still so tight even after we fucked all afternoon. God,” Dean growled and ducked down to nuzzle the bruise forming on Sam's neck, “c'mon, baby boy. Wanna see you come, wanna see it. Gonna come for me, huh?” He reached down and stroked Sam's cock, twisting his wrist at the same time he slammed back in.

Sam's body tensed like a bow before his orgasm took over, making him shoot over Dean's hand and his own stomach. “Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean,” he chanted as he came.

With the clenching of Sam's muscles around his cock, Dean found his own release, biting Sam's neck as he did so.

Aftershocks tore through Sam and the younger man's shuddering sent his own aftershocks through Dean.

“Sam,” Dean sighed as their breathing began to return to normal.

“Higher brain functions on vacation,” Sam said, slapping Dean's chest, “try again later.”

Dean chuckled and groaned as he slipped out of Sam, smiling at his brother's whine. “Put your clothes back on when you can, we've still got another night at the motel.” He winked and kissed Sam as he gathered his own clothes. “I was planning on us making out until we fall asleep.”

“Sounds good,” Sam murmured even as he turned his face towards the seat back and nuzzled into the leather.

The older man smiled and wiped Sam's stomach down with the towel under the front seat. He kissed Sam's head. “Sleep now, Sammy.”


End file.
